When Worlds Collide
by Whisper of Song
Summary: 18 yr old triplets Sari, Sam, and Sasha are thrown into ME. How will they react? Sorta Mary sue, my first fic so no mean comments plz! . it is rated T b/c I don't know what will be in it yet.   what will happen? we shall see...
1. Chapter 1: Intro and Movie Time!

hello! This is my first story LOL! I hope people read it+ please review! I'm open for ideas!

whoo!

I'm going to try to update every 2 weeks or so... Sooner if possible! My school's musical's production week is coming up... we shall see how it goes.. It starts out slow, but it will get better, trust me!

Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, I wouldn't be writing this 'fic, I would be annoyed at all these people out there who were screwing with it :). If you take MY characters from me though... I... I'll cry!

Sari and Sam alternate when they are speaking. They start and finish each others sentences, so if you see 2 people doing that, it's them. :)

Setting: three girls are thrown into middle earth. they live in America, and are very different, despite their looks. The triplets (Sasha, Samantha (Sam), and Sari) will exchange POV's for chappies... so don't get too confused my dears...

(Sasha)

I sighed, observing my reflection in the mirror. It wasn't easy being beautiful. I gently tucked one of my long, wavy blond locks behind one ear. There. That was better.

Blinking my sparkling blue eyes, I gave herself one final look-over before calling my sisters.

Dimly, I heard the crashes and shattering of some unfortunate object that fell into their path.

Idiots.

Don't get me wrong, I love them. I mean, they are my sisters and all. Well, triplets.

But sometimes... Ugh.

Sari and Samantha, fondly known as Sam, are the fun-loving pranksters, always getting detention, always cracking jokes. I swear they can read each others minds. You know, finishing each others sentences, that sorta thing.

Me?

I'm the oddity of the bunch: the sensible, down-to-earth sister who is always actually thinking before dashing into something. I'm the perfect student who never gets detention, always studies instead of goofing off, and can never hold a secrets for long.

In short: I'm no fun.

As if my sisters would _ever_ let me forget it.

I cocked my head as Sam and Sari banged up the stairs, coming to get me for their latest antics. They were chattering all the way up the stairs, hoping I couldn't hear them. Ha. I am practically an elf-I hear _everything_. Huh, probably comes from watching out for them.

"Do you really think-" Sari started. "-That she'll do it?" Sam finished.

"Off course!"

"I don't know if she'll want to-"

"-She's always so stiff..."

"We'll find a way-"

"-She'll have to say yes!"

"I know, it is her favorite after all, and-"

I groaned, tuning out from their chattering when they started banging on my door. Slightly ticked off, I shouted, "Fine, come in! Whatever you are doing, I want no part in it!"

As they threw open the door, I was greeted by two faces, identical to mine. Well, _almost_ identical. _I _actually took the time to make myself presentable. Their eyes gleamed at me like polished sapphires.

Ha. I sound so poetic in my ramblings.

"Hey sis-" they chorused. I cut them off, declaring sternly, "I won't hear a word from each of you until you have properly fixed your hair."

Sari eyed me hopefully.

"But we-"

"-Just fixed it right before-"

"-We came here!"

I gave them the death glare that stopped them in their tracks. "What did you use to comb it," I asked, my voice dripping sarcasm. "A live wire?" They surveyed each other ruefully.

"Well, I guess-" Sam declared

"-That we-"

"-Might've not used a _comb._"

"But_-"_

"_Enough!"_ I finally lost it. "It doesn't matter. Now, what was _so_ important that you had to come stomping in here?"

Sharing a look, the tricksters watched me hopefully.

"Oh, and no splitting your sentences. It makes my head spin." I added. It was true, the alternating did get annoying after a while.

"Well," Sam began hopefully. "We know you like Lord of the Rings..."

"And it is a long time since we have watched it..." Sari butted in.

"Why don't we have a movie night?" They finally chorused together.

"Hmmm..." I waited, watching them fidget under my steady gaze. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER?" I shouted, laughing as they fell over.

The three of us linked arms, singing all the way to the TV. It was my favorite song, the one that Merry and Pippin sing whenever they are partying. I wasn't really paying attention to the words; my mind was already racing in the excitement of the movie.

"I'll make popcorn!" Sari shouted.

"I'll put in the movie!" Sam requested.

"And I'll handle the remote." I finished.

Sam pouted. "But why do you get the remote? you get it _every_ time!"

I smirked "Psh, well I _am_ oldest.."

"Not faaaiir!" she wailed. "You're only older by 47 seconds...!"

I grinned. This was going to be a fun night!

What do you think? More soon! Please review!

I swear they'll be in ME by the next chapter! *ducks*


	2. Author's note MATCHING lol

This isn't a real chapter, just a Author's note (AN)

Hello my dears! I wanna have opinions from people reading this (if any)

SO

Any ideas for MATCHING?

I know that Sasha will be with A elf (she's serious enough) :)

Sari/hobbit

Sam/man

any ideas from anyone? I'm willing to consider requests! ;)

School is starting up again, but like I said: I should be able to post a chappie every 2 weeks or so...

hope you all are great

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Favorite parts

Hallo again! here is chappie 2!

before we get to it though...lets have some... QUILL WORKS!

**stace and lottie xoxox:** aw! thanks! you made my day! congrats on being first review :D

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR-if I did, I would be sitting home fat and happy, and I wouldn't be writing this 'fic.

Setting: the girls were watching a movie...(from Sari's POV)

(Sari)

"OOh!" I squealed. "The hobbits-"

"Are SO cute!" my sister Sam finished.

She was always starting and finishing my sentences... according to our sister Sasha, we are the Weasley twins of America. Our mission is to drive her (and anyone else) crazy.

"Omg this is my favorite part!" I said, butting into the movie again. We had just popped in the Fellowship of the Ring, and the camera was showing Bilbo Baggins's 111th birthday party. The hobbits were so cute when they were dancing and setting off rockets (much to the annoyance of Gandalf.)

"I love how the hobbits grow stuff, and everything! I mean, they grow their _own_ food!" I exclaimed.

It's true, it really is adorable.

Sasha and Sam rolled their eyes at me. Typical.

Oh well. Now. Back to hobbits.

I don't know which one is my favorite: Frodo and Merry have an equal ranking in my eyes. But then there's Pippin, of course. Sam (the hobbit, not my sister), was already head-over-heels for Rosie Cotton. They make SUCH a cute couple!

Smiling, I grabbed another handful of popcorn. I knew exactly where both my sisters favorite parts were.

Duh! I mean, they are my _sisters_ after all.

Sasha...Hmmm... Let me think. Oh! of course! She was practically an elleth-she loved Rivendell. She could even speak elvish. I swear, one day she was going to fall for one of The Twins- Elrohir and Elladan. Legolas was perfectly stiff, but Sasha needed someone to loosen her up. Though I don't know, he would match perfectly with her, with his long blond hair and all... I chuckled at the thought.

They would get along perfectly. I bet he _always_ fixes his hair (with a _real_ comb) before greeting guests.

Sasha glared at me, as if she knew what I was talking about. I swear, she can read minds.

I ignored her to the best of my ability. Trust me, that is an accomplishment.

A large accomplishment.

(Sam)

I sighed, drumming my fingers agains the arm of my beanbag. If there is anything better than a squashy chair, it's a squashy chair that's _pink_.

Never mind.

My reason for sighing in such a disappointed way was because my favorite part wouldn't come for a _while_. Well, favorite _parts_. I couldn't decide which ones I liked better: Gondor or Edoras. Hmm. Eomer was sweet, but Boromir was _hot_.

As in, I've-written-thousands-of-love-letters-to-him hot.

And that is _hot_.

But... he is _way_ too old. he is like, 30-something years old! I'm 18!

Elves are _way_ better.

Wait... Elves are _thousands_ of years old. Oops.

This is getting illegal real fast.

(Sasha)

The twins were chattering again. Something about who would be married to who if Middle Earth was real.

Sigh.

Of course it was real. Blockheads.

Sari cocked an eyebrow, as if she was considering something.

"Well, Sam, I don't know, she is sooo stiff.."

"But Sari, they would be soo cute together!"

"Ha, she wouldn't have to yell at him about his hair: it's even more perfect than his."

"Sasha and Le-go-las, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Will you two please shuuutt up! This is my favorite part! Sheeze." I HAD to break in. Their conversation was getting dangerous.

"Come on Sash, we were just kidding-"

"But Sari, they _would _look great together..."

"Yes, that's true.."

"Sash, who DO you like? You've never told us.."

"I know, us, your sisters, of all people! You can trust us with your secrets.."

I gave them a Glare. They quickly clicked their mouths shut.

"Oh really," I drawled. "Last time I told you guys about one of my crushes, every girl on the block knew it."

They looked shell-shocked.

"But...But..."

"We never told anyone!"

I Glared again. "Oh yes you totally did!"

"You know sis, you look _exactly_ like Elrond when you do that. Doesn't she, Sam?"

"I know! Maybe she is secretly related..."

"Except she doesn't _quite_ have his eyebrows-"

"They're not far enough apart."

"Alright, alright, I get it. I look like Elrond. That's lovely. I should be proud. Now, can we PLEASE actually WATCH the movie? Rivendell is my favorite part, and we are going to miss it!"

I shouldn't have said that. Really, I shouldn't have. It seemed to confirm their beliefs.

"Ah, see Sari, I was right!"

"You are not! You said that she-"

"Liked Legolas, I know, but-"

"Well, genius, incase you didn't notice, Legolas lives in _Mirkwood_."

"But in the _movie_, the first time you see Legolas is-"

"At the council, you're right! No wonder..."

"If we ever go to Middle Earth, we will totally HAVE to hook them up..."

"Aaauuuugghhh!" I groaned. "Please, spare me from your chattering!"

"Only if you admit you like Leggy!"

My mouth twitched. "Leggy? Do tell, where ever did you find that?"

Two blank faces looked at me blankly. I could tell, though, by the evil smiles they were giving each other, I was in for it.

Sam gave me an oily smile. "Oh, poor dear, she doesn't remember, does she Sari?"

Sari mimicked her. "Yes, poor _darling_ sister of mine, you were calling it out in your sleep..."

Sam slitted her eyes evilly. "Right after she confessed her love for him..."

"And that she would marry him..."

Sam raised her voice two octaves. "Oh Leggy, darling, of course I'll marry you! Kiss me now, so that I will be yours FOREVER!"

And with that, she proceeded to smooch the air in front of her.

Was. Disgusted.

"WHAT? That is NOT true! And, may I ask, WHAT the HECK were you two doing in my bedroom?"

Sari hesitated. "Well, we-"

"SARI!" Sam shouted.

Oh God...

"I probobly don't want to know..." I concluded, much to their relief.

Nope. I don't wanna know.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````9 hours later

(Sari)

I had never been this tired in...in...forever.

The only thing keeping us from snoring was the fact that Return of the King was almost over.

It took us 10 hours to finish all three movies.

I love LOTR, but, gag.

"We made it guys!" I declared, sniffing slightly. Frodo was about to board one of the ships to the Grey Havens with the elves and Gandalf.

This part _always_ never failed to make me cry.

A lot.

"I...am...so-"

"Tired...yes..Sari, I know." Sam finished.

Sasha, Sam and I looked at each other, smiling slightly

Our eyelids were drooping..

lower..

lower...

Were we spinning? I hope not... Spinning always makes me sick...

The last thing I remembered was a few short people looming over me...

They looked pretty worried.

"Bilbo, there's a girl in here!"

"A girl, Frodo, you must be dreaming..."

"truly uncle, she's here...and she's _human_..."

Author's note: We're are in ME now! How will the girls react to the people around them? Where will they end up? We shall see...

how many people think Pippin is the cutest hobbit ever? *crickets chirping* aaaalllrighty then!

Be proud of me: this chappie is 1709 words long AND I updated the next day! WOOT!

Review Please!


	4. NOTICE!

I AM NOT DEAD!

I know. It's fantastic.

I've been operating under the pen name of "Dark Moons and Whispered Words"- posting fics and such.

Recently, I logged into my old account and read this fic again. Actually, I still love it, and will be posting it again under my new name.

So, all you darling readers who have waited almost a whole year, EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER SOON!

By soon, I mean before the new year. And by before the new year, I mean early January ^.^ check soon!

Geronimo!

~Dark Moons


End file.
